Mimi Kusaragi
Mimi Kusaragi (ミミクサラギ, Mimi Kusaragi) is a second year student U.A. High School, enrolled in Class 2-B and is currently taking the hero course. Born with a Mutant-type Quirk, she was abandoned by her biological parents due to her abnormal appearance, being placed on the steps of a nearby Shinto shrine in the Wakayama Prefecture, effectively being discovered by the residents and adopted by the head priest and his wife. Raised on the island of Honshu for a good portion of her life in isolation, Mimi spent most of her time working alongside her parents, typically following the same line professions as them by taking on the responsibilities of a shrine maiden. By the time she started school, Mimi became heavily influenced by heroes and the work her parents dedicated themselves to. After graduating middle school, Mimi, hoping to garner more attention to Shinto practices by becoming a pro-hero,she applied to hero school in Musutafu, successfully passing the entrance exam on her first attempt, ultimately moving in with her uncle to attend school there. Using the epithet she was nicknamed with early on in school due to her Quirk and appearance, Mimi dons the title as the Insect Hero: Bug Girl (昆虫のヒーロー：バグの女の子, Konchū no Hīrō: Bagu no On'nanoko). Appearance Rather petite in appearance, Mimi has a very small and attractively dainty build, standing rather short among her classmates, often passing off as an elementary or middle schooler due to her being delicately small and pretty. Due to her Mutant Quirk, Mimi's personal appearance differs greatly from other people, closely resembling that of an insect. Mimi has silk-like skin, being creamy white in color with black lines falling underneath her eyes, while having two little mandibles around her mouth. Her eyes in particular are bear the same resemblance to arthropod eyes, with her two eyes having three separate visual receptors each, being colored red with black scleras. She has what she considers as purple "hair" that she keeps held in place by stylizing them in twin chignon, having two antenna stretch out from the top. From the back of her shoulders, Mimi has six appendages that run across her arms and out her uniform's shoulder openings. To keep in touch with her roots, as well as walk around more comfortably due to her unique physique, Mimi uses a custom tailored U.A. High uniform that incorporates a traditional Japanese style to it. While still using the school's trademark colors, Mimi's attire combines the traits featured in a maid outfit and a kimono, keeping her formal looking while allowing her to move unencumbered. consists of a dark green outlining around the outer edges of her chest all around her collar, being decorated with a green trim around her sides that point out. In addition, she has a set of ribbons adorning her shoulders, being colored red for contrast to the uniform's dark colors. In the kimono aspect of her, her sleeves are exceptionally long, to the point of obscuring her arms underneath, following the trend by being grey in color and having green outlines near the end, with a white trim stitched at the end. Additionally, she wears a brown bustle sash around her abdomen that she keeps tied using a obi-jime cord and a large red ribbon. Directly beneath the sash, Mimi has a grey half-apron attached to it, using grew ruffles and stitched using green laces in an oval shape across the edges. Following school fashion, Mimi wears a green skirt that comes adorned with white trimmings, with the backside being exceptionally much larger than the front. Along her legs, she wears stockings alongside black round toe shoes. For decoration, Mimi wears a ruffled headpiece as a means to go alongside her antenna. When outside of school, is often seen using more Japanese-oriented fashion, or when simply hanging around friends on the weekdays, wears lolita fashion. Creating her hero suit based around her own appearance, its is made to resemble a piece of armor that depicts insect-like features, with her helm resembling a spider with 8 eyes, 8 legs, and a pincers around the mouth. Mostly purple in the same way as her own hair, is serves a s a multi-sectional piece of defense that is centered around her arms, chest, and legs, with leather padding along her shoulders to fill in the gaps. The only two distinguishing features aside from her helmet present on her is the fauld she wears along her waist and the fur covering her legs, using some aspects of her Quirk to produce. Personality Wild and critical Fashion and beauty Eating and Quirk History Quirk and Abilities Metamorphosis ( , Henkasuru; lit. "Change of Nature") Moves Equipment Trivia Category:Females Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Heroes in Training Category:U.A. Students Category:Class 2-B (BDS) Category:Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Characters Category:Characters